Your Soul is My Soul
by lianclouds
Summary: "KKYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang mengejar Donghae pun menyaksikan pembunuhan terhadap Donghae./Sekuat apa pun dalam usaha dokter. Sekuat apa pun dalam doa dan harapan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae tetap hidup memang mustahil./YAOI/Typo/gaje/
1. Chapter 1

Your Soul is My Soul Chapter 1

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul

Cast : Min Ho Shinee, Donghae SJ

Genre : Horor

Type : Sequel (Two Shoot)

**NB:** Cerita ini awalnya mau aku buat one shoot tapi karena kepanjangan akhirnya aku buat jadi two shoot aja. So silakan menikmati bacaan horror pertamaku ini dan jangan lupa dikomen ya ^ – ^;

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting. Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar pernah terjadi tragedi mengerikan. Seorang namja berdiri didepan altar makam. Dia begitu menghayati melihatnya, sesekali dia merenung masa lalunya. Masa-masa indahnya saat bersama dengan kekasihnya dulu sebelum dibunuh. Kini mata indah milik namja itu pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Sudah satu tahun mantan kekasihnya, Min Ho dimakamkan. namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu pun meletakkan buket bunganya di atas makamnya. Dia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi saat Min Ho dibunuh tepat dihadapannya. Disaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud pelaku itu menikam kekasihnya begitu kejam. Terakhir kalinya yang dia ingat adalah perut Min Ho ditikam begitu dalam hingga mengeluarkan seisi perutnya. Kyuhyun yang begitu ketakutan melihat kondisi Min Ho yang begitu mengenaskan hanya bisa terdengar kata-kata terakhir dari Min Ho, "Jangan kau dekati dia lagi. Jauhi dia…"

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Sementara pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya tentang kalimat terakhirnya.

"Siapakah 'dia' yang dimaksud?"gumam Kyuhyun heran. Namun lamunannya kembali terbuyar setelah mendengar klakson mobil dan suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Nanti kita akan terlambat masuk sekolah."teriak salah satu temannya yang bertubuh tambun itu. Kyuhyun melirik makam Min Ho lagi. Tidak lama, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Semoga kau bisa tenang di Surga, Min Ho. Aku sangat mencintaimu."ucap Kyuhyun sambil berbalik dan berlari menuju ke mobil. Kemudian mobil itu pun berangkat meninggalkan pemakaman. Seseorang lelaki pun berhenti jalan tepat didepan makam Min Ho. Lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam itu menunduk mengambil bunga yang baru saja Kyuhyun letakkan di makam Min Ho. Lelaki itu mencium bunganya yang harum dan dia pun tersenyum. Kemudian lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan makam Min Ho dengan membawa bunga dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka loker miliknya. Dia pun tersenyum melihat foto Min Ho. Sungguh dia sangat rindu dengan sosok ceria Min Ho. Namun apa daya, kini Min Ho tak ada di dunia lagi. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buku lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas yang dirangkulnya. Lalu dia kembali menutup loker. Namun saat dia menoleh tepat disamping lokernya, dia begitu terkejut.

"Kim Heechul! Sedang apa kau berdiri disitu?"seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Heechul malah tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang malah memerah.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah tertawa lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun tambah kesal. Heechul masih saja tertawa. Sungguh, kelakuan Heechul begitu mirip dengan Min Ho. Sama-sama suka jahil. Apa lagi melihat Kyuhyun marah atau kesal. Bukannya minta maaf malah tertawa. Apalagi Heechul adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah lama mengenal Heechul namun hanya satu yang tidak diketahuinya yaitu tentang keluarganya bahkan dia belum tahu bagaimana rupa orang tua Heechul. Pernah Kyuhyun bertanya, namun Kim Heechul hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau orang tua mereka ada di luar negeri. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi karena dia tahu Kim Heechul selalu kesepian di rumahnya.

Cubitan pipi menyadarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Kyuhyun meringkih kesakitan saat pipi kanannya dicubitnya.

"Aaarrgghh…. Kim Heechul! Sakit!?"teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul tangan Heechul. Lagi-lagi Heechul tersenyum, dia pun melepaskan cubitannya lalu dia merangkulnya. Sungguh ini kebiasaannya kalau sesudah menjahilinya pasti mencubit pipinya terdahulu lalu seperti yang diduga Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Habisnya kau ini imut sekali!"ucap Heechul sambil mencubit pipinya lagi. Kyuhyun berusaha mengelaknya agar tidak dicubit lagi.

"Sudahlah, Heechul! Jangan kau cubit aku lagi. Sakit!"kesal Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun. Tadi pagi kau kemana? Tadi aku ke apartemenmu, kau malah sudah pergi."tanya Kim Heechul masih dalam posisi merangkulnya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku begitu buru-buru pergi ke pemakaman. Kau yang sebagai sahabat pastinya tidak lupa kan dengan hari kematian Min Ho. Kekasihku yang dulu."jawab Kyuhyun. Heechul hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun begitu ingat pertemuan pertamanya di sebuah kafe, dia dikenalin oleh Kim Heechul.

Flashback

Sejak itu, Min Ho selalu menjahilinya. Kyuhyun mengira Min Ho sedang membencinya. Tetapi siapa disangka kalau kejahilannya itu ternyata karena dia menyukai Kyuhyun. Tepat di hari valentine, Min Ho menyatakan perasaannya. Kyuhyun yang begitu terkejut sekaligus terharu tentunya langsung menerima cintanya. Mereka pun resmi jadi kekasih. Namun hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan 6 bulan pun terpaksa kandas, karena Min Ho sudah meninggalkannya duluan dengan mati dibunuh secara mengenaskan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pelaku itu tega membunuh Min Ho yang diyakininya walaupun jahil namun tidak sampai membuat masalah. Min Ho adalah lelaki yang baik. Tidak pantas dia dibunuh dengan sadis.

"Hei! Kau melamun lagi?"ucap Kim Heechul sambil mengetok kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf, Cho Kyuhyun." Terdengar suara dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun membalikkan badannya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. Seorang lelaki tampan berdiri dengan sedikit gugup dihadapan mereka.

"Iya? Ada apa, Donghae shi?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Donghae tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna biru kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dan hendak membuka isi surat. Namun Donghae menghalanginya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu! Kau boleh buka setelah aku pergi. Aku tunggu jawabanmu sepulang sekolah nanti."ucap Donghae sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling berpandangan dengan heran.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo cepat baca isi suratnya. Aku penasaran."desak Heechul penasaran. Kyuhyun hendak membuka amplop berwarna biru namun tiba-tiba lonceng berbunyi pertanda istirahat telah habis.

"Mungkin nanti saja. Sepertinya ini benar-benar rahasia. Maaf, Heechul. Aku masuk duluan ya!"teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju kekelasnya. Sudah tentu terpancar wajahnya yang penuh kecewa karena Kyuhyun tidak mau membaca surat disampingnya. Namun sesaat dia menoleh ke samping. Ke arah Donghae berlari tadi. Dengan pemikiran yang misterius.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Dia berhenti sejenak saat dia melihat Donghae sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya memang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia sudah membaca isi surat dari Donghae. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Ternyata Donghae menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Pasca ditinggal Min Ho 3 tahun yang lalu membuat Kyuhyun ragu untuk menjawabnya. Donghae memang sama tampannya dengan Min Ho. Sama baiknya seperti Min Ho. Namun dia tidak yakin dengan hatinya untuk membuka lembaran cinta baru. Kyuhyun terus berjalan dengan pelan sehingga Donghae menghalanginya. Alhasil, Kyuhyun menabrak tubuhnya tanpa disadarinya.

"Kyuhyun. Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya pun langsung mengangguk.

"Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

"Kenapa kau melamun lagi?" Pertanyaan Donghae tadi membuat Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Hah? Ah tidak. Aku tidak melamun."bantah Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun begitu terpana melihat senyumannya yang begitu mirip dengan senyuman Min Ho.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu?"

"Hah? Jawaban apa?" Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jawaban dari surat yang aku berikan tadi."ucap Donghae lagi.

"Oh… itu…. Aku….. masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkannya."jawab Kyuhyun membuat Donghae sedikit kecewa.

"Mungkin memang mendadak. Secara kita yang hanya berteman biasa, tidak terlalu akrab. Tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta kepadamu. Aku memakluminya."ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, selama itukah kau memendam perasaanmu? Selama 3 tahun?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu di pertemuan siswa baru. Aku langsung jatuh cinta denganmu. Bagaimana? Apakah kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang?"tanya Donghae sedikit memaksa. Kyuhyun menunduk. Memikirkan masa lalunya. Haruskah dia siap melupakan Min Ho? Walaupun ada Heechul yang selalu menghiburnya tetapi dia ingin sekali diperhatikan lebih khusus sebagai kekasih. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum seakan menemukan jawabannya dan dia pun yakin Min Ho akan mendukungnya. Donghae masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa?"tanya Donghae tidak mengerti dengan anggukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Kyuhyun!"seru Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Donghae. Heechul yang menyaksikannya dari jauh pun hanya terdiam. Terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Pada malam hari, Kyuhyun telah sampai di depan apartemennya setelah pulang dari bioskop bersama Donghae. Donghae terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae. Sampai kapan kau terus memegang tanganku?"ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Donghae. Dengan malu-malunya dia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Aku berpikir….. apakah aku mimpi…. Melihatmu menjadi kekasihku."

"Donghae…. kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi… tetap saja…." Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan eratnya.

"Donghae!"seru Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan tingkah Donghae begitu aktifnya.

"Kyuhyun."bisik Donghae.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu mendengarnya.

"Iya."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Donghae pun langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Dan Kyuhyun pun membalasnya.

"Terima kasih."ucap Donghae setelah menciumnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya."pamit Donghae sambil berbalik.

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan!"teriak Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya mengangkat tangannya lalu berlari menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berbalik sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Donghae. Saat dia merogoh tasnya bermaksud mengambil kunci apartemennya. Dia baru sadar bahwa ponsel Donghae dititipkan ke tasnya.

"Ini kan ponsel Donghae. Aku harus mengembalikannya."ujar Kyuhyun sambil berbalik mengejar Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum sendiri sambil membayangi saat dia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Saat dia membelok melewati sebuah toko, dia terus berjalan menuju ke sebuah gang sepi. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba seorang berkostum serba hitam muncul di hadapan Donghae dan langsung menikam perut Donghae berkali-kali hingga keluar isi perutnya. Donghae pun tidak berdaya melawannya karena penikamannya yang begitu mendadak hingga tenaganya hilang.

"KKYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang mengejar Donghae pun menyaksikan pembunuhan terhadap Donghae. Pelaku itu pun menoleh mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Pelaku yang memakai kostum serba hitam dan memakai topeng seperti phantom opera. Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Donghae yang sudah tidak berdaya di tanah. Kyuhyun pun menaruhkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pipi Donghae. Berusaha menyadarkan Donghae yang tidak bergerak.

"Donghae! Bangunlah!?"

Pelaku itu hanya tersenyum melihat kepanikan dan tangisan Kyuhyun lalu pelaku itu berlari menghilangkan diri. Sementara Kyuhyun terus berusaha menyadarkan Donghae dan menahan pendarahan yang keluar dari perut Donghae bahkan berusaha memasukkan kembali usus-usus yang terlanjur keluar dari perut yang tersobek.

"Kyuhyun!?"teriak Heechul terkejut yang baru saja melewati gang sepi saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menangis kebingungan. Heechul pun turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau menangis dan dia….. Donghae, Kenapa dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun!?"seru Heechul terkejut menyadari ada Donghae di pelukan Kyuhyun dengan bersimbah darah.

"Dia…. Hiks.. hiks…. Dia membunuhnya lagi! Setelah membunuh Min Ho kini dia membunuh Donghae!?"seru Kyuhyun mulai emosi dalam tangisannya yang begitu tidak tega melihat Donghae.

"Kim Heechul! Bawa Donghae ke rumah sakit! Aku tidak mau dia bernasib sama seperti Min Ho!"pinta Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul pun menyetujuinya. Dia pun menggendong Donghae dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya bersama Kyuhyun disampingnya. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sekuat apa pun dalam usaha dokter. Sekuat apa pun dalam doa dan harapan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae tetap hidup memang mustahil. Jika memang sudah kehendaknya dan dilukainya begitu mengenaskan. Memang sulit untuk merelakan kepergiannya. Donghae. Yang baru saja dijalin hubungannya selama beberapa hari kini sudah harus mengikuti jejak Min Ho, mantan kekasihnya yang bernasib sama. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran pelaku itu. Apa keinginan pelaku terhadap dirinya? Apa salah dirinya terhadap pelaku itu sehingga Donghae dan Min Ho harus dibunuh? Kyuhyun terus menangis terisak di depan altar makam Donghae. Dia bisa melihat secara jelas, keluarganya yang begitu terpukul melihat kepergian Donghae apalagi kematiannya yang begitu mengenaskan. Kyuhyun terus menangis dipelukan Heechul. Kini dia pun menyadarinya. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima cinta Donghae. Seharusnya dia tidak jadi kekasih Donghae sehingga Donghae tidak perlu bernasib sama dengan Min Ho.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae."hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Kyuhyun secara samar karena dia masih terus menangis di pelukan Heechul.

Sudah 3 bulan setelah kematian Donghae berlalu. Kyuhyun kembali menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya sebagai siswi kelas 3. Namun kehidupannya kini sungguh berbeda. Dia sudah tidak seceria dulu.

Sejak dia menyaksikan pembunuhan Donghae dihadapannya, dia begitu trauma. Bahkan walaupun teman-temannya termasuk Heechul berusaha menghiburnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum paksa. Kyuhyun selalu menangis di apartemennya sambil melihat foto Min Ho dan Donghae yang telah dibunuh oleh pelaku yang sama. Kyuhyun selalu menyesal telah melibatkan Donghae. Andaikan dia tahu pikiran pelaku yang kejam itu, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menolak cinta Donghae dengan tegas. Dia begitu penasaran dengan motif pelaku itu yang selalu meneror dirinya. Namun beberapa hari kemudian, dia menemukan jawaban yang tidak terduga.

Cklek! Bunyi pintu mewah pun dibuka oleh pelayannya. Dia pernah mendengar rumah Heechul yang begitu mewah karena keluarganya memiliki perusahaan terkenal. Namun terkadang Kyuhyun bikin heran, rumah mewah itu diletakkan jauh dari kota bahkan terletak di sebuah hutan yang dekat dengan sebuah danau. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pelayan yang membuka pintunya.

"Maaf, apakah Kim Heechul ada?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pegangan plastik yang berisi buah. Dia mendengar dari teman sekelasnya kalau sudah seminggu Heechul tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

"Anda temannya tuan Kim Heechul? Tuan Kim Heechul ada di kamar atas. Mari saya antar."ucap pelayan itu dengan ramahnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengikutinya hingga di depan kamar Heechul. Pelayan itu pun langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di depan kamar Heechul. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengetok pintu kamar Heechul dengan pelan. Tidak lama, pintunya pun terbuka.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"seru Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Heechul yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku dengar kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Makanya aku datang menjengukmu. Nih, aku juga membawa buah untukmu."ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan buah yang pun menerima buah dari Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Kau masuk saja ke dalam kamarku. Biar aku menyuruh pelayanku membuatkan minuman untukmu."ucap Heechul sambil mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eh…. tapi Heechul…. tidak usah repot-repot…." Namun terlambat. Heechul sudah menutup pintunya dan pasti pergi menuju ke pelayannya. Kyuhyun yang ada didalamnya hanya bisa menunggu kemunculan Kim Heechul. Untuk menghindari kebosanannya, dia pun melihat-lihat seisi kamarnya.

"Uhm… mungkinkah ini foto keluarganya?"gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat foto seorang Ayah dan Ibu bersama anak kecil yang diyakininya itu adalah Heechul. Terdengar decitan bunyi pintu lain dikamar Heechul. Kyuhyun segera menoleh. Mencari sumber bunyi decitan pintu itu. Dia melihat sebuah pintu yang ternyata tidak ditutup rapat. Dengan perlahan, dia pun mencoba masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia itu. Kyuhyun pun menutup mulutnya saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Beribu-ribu foto terpampang di tembok. Sebuah ruangan rahasia yang penuh dengan foto Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun melihat foto itu satu per satu. Terlihat foto dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Heechul saat kecil hingga sekarang. Sejak kapan Kim Heechul jadi hobi memotret dirinya dan menempel di tembok sebanyak itu. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu.

"Kenapa Heechul begitu banyak memotretku?"heran Kyuhyun perlahan mundur hingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah kotak besar yang terletak di atas lemari. Kotak itu pun terbuka sehingga isinya pun keluar. Kyuhyun berjongkok sambil memunguti isi kotak itu. Dia pun makin terkejut mendapati beberapa foto Min Ho dan Donghae!

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Kyuhyun makin tidak mengerti. Dia pun memungut semua foto-foto kemudian memasukkan kembali ke dalam kotak besar. Namun dia menyadari masih ada isi lagi di dalam kotak besar itu. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan isi terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba Heechul datang sambil membawa minumannya di kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyun. Maaf, membuatmu lama menunggu."ucap Heechul. Alhasil, kotak yang semula dipegang Kyuhyun pun terjatuh lagi sehingga semua isi pun keluar. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat isi terakhirnya. Sebuah kostum serba hitam dan topeng phantom yang pernah dilihatnya saat pelaku itu membunuh Min Ho dan Donghae! Kyuhyun langsung memandang tajam Heechul dengan tidak percayanya. Heechul yang semulanya tersenyum kini hanya terdiam.

"Kim Heechul! Jadi kau…." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Your Soul is My Soul Chapter 2

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Heechul

Cast : Choi Min Ho Shinee, Donghae SJ, Siwon

Genre : Horror

Type : Sequel (Two Shoot)

Jadi….. kau yang membunuh Min Ho dan Donghae?"Tanya Kyuhyun langsung dengan ragu namun sedih. Heechul masih terdiam. Dia menunduk mengamati gelas yang dia pegang. Tidak lama, Heechul tersenyum pun membalasnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

Kyuhyun yang mulai emosi pun langsung mengambil kostum serba hitam beserta topeng phantom dan menunjukkannya.

"Kalau begitu, INI APA?! Kenapa kostum dan topeng ini bisa ada disini? KENAPA?"seru Kyuhyun makin emosi. Heechul malah tertawa kecil. Dia pun meletakkan kedua gelasnya di meja yang ada disampingnya. Lalu gelas pertamanya dia berikan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Kau tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Mungkin karena kau masih syok dengan kematian Donghae. Aku keluar sebentar ya. Ada yang ketinggalan. Uhm… makanan kecil. Aku yakin ini bisa membuatmu tenang."ucap Heechul sambil keluar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri terbengong melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Mungkin yang dia katakan benar. Tidak mungkin dia pembunuhnya. Dia kan sahabatku. Dia kan tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai Min Ho dan…. Donghae." Kyuhyun mulai bergumam sendiri sambil duduk di kasur. Pikirannya masih tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengamati seisi kamar Heechul sambil meminum jus yang diberikan Heechul. Makin lama dia merasakan ada hawa yang mengerikan. Entah apa itu. Yang jelas membuatnya bergidik. Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan kembali memeriksa meja-meja yang ada disekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Dia masih penasaran dengan ruangan yang penuh dengan foto dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sejak kapan Heechul mulai memotretnya. Bahkan Heechul tidak pernah menceritakannya. Kyuhyun melihat tumpukan kertas di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun mendekatinya lalu mengambilnya. Dilihatnya beberapa kertas yang berupa dokumen-dokumen sekolah. Kyuhyun melirik sebuah laci. Dia pun menarik laci. Sebuah map biru. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan membuka map itu yang ternyata dari rumah sakit Korea. Matanya pun terbelalak saat membaca laporan. Dia pun menjatuhkan map itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Niatnya yang ingin segera keluar dari kamar Heechul yang misterius pun berhenti saat melihat Heechul ada di depan pintu kamar. Kyuhyun mengambil napasnya. Kini dia benar-benar ketakutan melihat Heechul yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?"tanya Heechul dengan tangannya yang memegang nampan berisi kue-kue. Kyuhyun masih terdiam ketakutan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Heechul memiliki kanker darah atau leukimia. Dan seharusnya dia sudah wafat di usia 12 tahun. Namun ternyata Heechul masih hidup dalam keadaan sehat.

"Kyuhyun?"Heechul memanggilnya lagi.

"Bagaimana….. bagaimana kau bisa hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah meninggal di usia 12 tahun?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Heechul yang terlihat mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya pun tertawa. Heechul berniat mendekatinya namun Kyuhyun malah menjauh. Heechul pun berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa kau malah menjauh? Apa kau takut denganku?"tanya Heechul lagi sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya. Dia pun mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Berpikir mungkinkah Heechul telah menjadi hantu?

"Kyuhyun?"panggil Heechul melihat Kyuhyun selalu bengong.

"Aku mau pulang."ucap Kyuhyun. "Ya. Memang harus pulang dan jauhi Heechul."batin Kyuhyun sambil berjalan melewati Heechul. Dia pun memutar kenop pintu dan tidak bisa dEommaka. Terkunci. Kyuhyun memutar lagi dan menarik kenop pintu berkali-kali. Tetap tidak bisa dEommaka. Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badan dengan tatapan yang emosi penuh ketakutan.

"Heechul. Buka pintunya!? Aku mau pulang!"seru Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru ingin pulang? Kenapa kita tidak mengobrol dulu? Ini pertama kalinya kau datang kerumahku."ucap Heechul sambil minum jus miliknya.

"Heechul! Aku mau pulang!? Buka kan pintunya!?"teriak Kyuhyun mulai emosi namun takut. Heechul tidak bergeming. Dia masih meminum jusnya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan aku."ucap Heechul dengan serius. Kyuhyun tercengang mendengarnya.

"Ap… Apa? Apa maksudmu aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Kyuhyun. Setelah Min Ho dan Donghae mati. Kenapa kau masih terus mengingatnya dan mencintainya? Kau tahu? Aku sungguh benci dengan itu."

Kyuhyun pun makin terkejut mendengar pernyataannya.

"Jadi… kau…. Ternyata memang benar. Kau pelakunya. KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!?"teriak Kyuhyun mulai menangis ketakutan. Heechul tertawa. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menggedor-gedor pintunya berharap para pelayan yang ada di luar mendengar pertolongannya.

"TOLONG AKU!? BUKA PINTUNYA!?"teriak Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung mendekatinya. Membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menahan kedua tangannya di pintu.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau berteriak? Tidak tahu kalau ini sudah malam. Mereka sedang tidur."seru Heechul. Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Heechul namun tangannya yang ditahan Heechul terlalu kuat.

"LEPASKAN AKU!?"berontaknya.

"Kyuhyun!?"giliran Heechul yang berteriak emosi.

"LEPASKAN!?"teriak Kyuhyun tidak menyerah untuk melepaskan diri. Heechul pun langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan paksa. Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak ciumannya namun Heechul terlalu menekankan ciuman bibirnya. Bibirnya pun dilumat lebih dalam walaupun Kyuhyun terus berontak. Terlihat Heechul tidak mempedulikan penolakan Kyuhyun. Dia masih terus mencium Kyuhyun sehingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun pun mulai bereaksi dari obat bius. Kyuhyun pun tertidur akibat minum jus yang telah diberi obat bius oleh Heechul. Heechul menahan tubuhnya yang hilang kendali sambil terus mencium bibirnya dengan nafsu seakan tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia melihat dirinya terbaring di kasur dengan kedua tangannya terikat dibelakang. Kyuhyun pun berusaha bangkit dari kasur.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun! Kelihatannya tidurmu nyenyak sekali."sapa Heechul yang baru muncul sambil membawa sarapan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap benci. Heechul meletakkan nampan sarapannya di meja samping kasur. Dia tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang cuek. Dia berniat mencium bibir Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun membuang muka, mengelaknya. Heechul tersenyum lucu. Lalu dia mulai memotong steak sebagai sarapan. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Heechul. Dia masih tidak menyangka Heechul, sahabatnya dari kecil ternyata pembunuh.

"Heechul…"panggil Kyuhyun.

"Iya?"jawab Heechul memenuhi panggilan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau… Kenapa kau membunuh mereka? Min Ho… dan Donghae..?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul menunduk sebentar. Tidak lama, dia tersenyum lagi kemudian membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, Kyuhyun sempat mengelak sentuhan tangan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun… Seharusnya aku yang jadi kekasihmu. Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku langsung jatuh cinta denganmu. Aku senang kita akrab bahkan kau sampai menganggapku sahabat. Namun sejak aku mempertemukanmu dengan Min Ho. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Aku kira Min Ho tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Ternyata aku salah, dia malah nekat menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu dan kau malah menerimanya. Melihat itu, aku begitu sakit hati denganmu. Sangat sakit hati. Kenapa kau bisa menerimanya jadi kekasihmu? Seharusnya aku yang jadi kekasihmu!"seru Heechul mulai emosi. Mata Kyuhyun pun berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi… tapi… kenapa harus sampai membunuhnya, Heechul?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mendengarmu ternyata kau mencintainya juga. Aku begitu marah, Kyuhyun! Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau mencintainya selain aku. Kalau dia masih ada didunia, aku yakin kau malah tidak bisa melupakannya makanya aku harus melenyapkannya supaya kau bisa melupakannya dan kembali ke sisiku. Selama 3 tahun lebih ini, aku pikir kau sudah bisa melupakannya sampai Donghae datang menyatakan cintanya kepadamu. Aku pun lebih marah dan sakit hati lagi mendengarmu menerima cintanya. Aku merasa dia merebutmu lagi. Kau tahu? Kau milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh berada disisimu."

"Kau…. Benar-benar gila!?"ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan jawaban Heechul. Heechul hanya tertawa sinis.

"Kau memang sudah tidak waras…."lanjutnya.

"Tetapi kau pasti mencintaiku kan? Sama seperti mencintai Min Ho dan Donghae. Bahkan lebih?"tanya Heechul sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Heechul begitu phsyco.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai seorang pembunuh sepertimu. Aku tidak akan mencintaimu, Heechul! Selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!?"teriak Kyuhyun mulai emosi sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Heechul pun tercengang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bisa mencintai mereka, kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?"tanya Heechul lagi yang masih tidak percaya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang tadi? Aku tidak akan mencintai pembunuh sepertimu! Walaupun kau adalah sahabatku dulu, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."tegas Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung berdiri dan memegang kepalanya. Shock dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang mengecewakan. Dia pun mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Heechul kembali mendekati Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan.

"Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun!? Kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku lalu kita akan mempunyai anak dan bahagia bersama selamanya."

"Tidak mungkin!? Kau jangan terus mengkhayal untuk mendapatkanku bahkan menjadi istrimu!"tolak Kyuhyun. Heechul kembali berdiri. Dia benar-benar mulai emosi dan gelisah. Heechul pun mengatur napas tenangnya. Kemudian Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Saat dia menoleh ke arah sarapan yang dibawa Heechul tadi. Sebuah piring berisi steak, garpu, dan pisau.

Heechul telah kembali dari urusannya. Dia pun langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Kyuhyun. Maaf lama. Kau pasti lapar sekali. Biar aku suapin ya."ujar Heechul seperti melupakan kejadian tadi sambil mengambil sebuah piring. Namun Heechul merasa ada yang aneh dengan piring itu. Ada garpu tetapi tidak pisau.

"Kyuhyun. Apa kau lihat…" Belum sempat Heechul membalikkan badannya. Kyuhyun langsung menusuk bahu Heechul dengan pisau yang diambilnya dari piring itu.

"AARRGGHH…!"teriak Heechul kesakitan. Ikatan tali yang sudah dilepas dari tadi, Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari kasur dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun! JANGAN LARI KAU!?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung. Rumah mewah ini begitu luas sehingga Kyuhyun sulit mencari pintu keluarnya. Dia pun menyusuri ruang-ruang yang ada disekitarnya. Kyuhyun berlari dengan kelelahan. Dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Heechul yang memanggil namanya. Hingga di sebuah ruang yang diduganya itu adalah ruang keluarga. Dia melihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang duduk di sofa seakan sedang menonton televisi.

"Tolong aku!?"seru Kyuhyun meminta pertolongan sambil menghampiri mereka. Namun saat Kyuhyun melihat rupa kedua orang itu. Dia pun refleks menjauh.

Kedua orang itu adalah orang tua nya Heechul! Tetapi mereka sudah meninggal dEommanuh Heechul! Iya. Menurut catatan laporan polisi yang diselipkan di map rumah sakit tadi itu tertulis, mereka meninggal akibat ditusuk pisau oleh Heechul yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun. Kyuhyun terkejut saat dipeluk dari belakang. Dia melihat Heechul tersenyum berhasil menemukannya.

"Ternyata kau ada disini…" ucap Heechul menahan rasa sakit dibahunya akibat ditusuk pisau oleh Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukannya yang terlalu kuat.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun!?…."

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU!?" Lalu Kyuhyun menggigit tangan Heechul.

"AARRGGHH…!?" Heechul berteriak kesakitan. Kyuhyun pun kabur lagi. Terus berlari menjauhi Heechul hingga dia pun menemukan pelayan yang sedang membersihkan jendela.

"Tolong Aku! Tolong! Heechul akan membun….."

"Iya, Nona? Anda mencari tuan Heechul? Beliau ada di kamar."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara pelayan yang begitu aneh.

"Halo? Tuan mudamu mau membunuhku. Tolonglah aku!"ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil mendorong bahu pelayan itu sehingga pelayan itu terjatuh ke lantai dasar. Kyuhyun segera melihat kebawah. Tubuh pelayan pun hancur. Kyuhyun pun menutup mulutnya yang penuh shock. Pelayan itu adalah robot!?

"Kyuhyun!?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Heechul ada di depannya. Kyuhyun kembali berlari menuruni tangga namun dia berhasil ditangkap Heechul.

"Kyuhyun! Kau jangan pergi!?"seru Heechul sambil menahan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!?"teriak Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Heechul yang begitu kuat sehingga mereka pun terjatuh dan terguling di tangga hingga ke lantai dasar disamping tubuh pelayan yang hancur. Heechul yang menindihnya langsung menahan Kyuhyun bangkit.

"Kyuhyun! Aku mohon! Kau jangan pergi dariku!? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun!?"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris permohonan Heechul. Dia sEommak mencari benda yang bisa menolongnya. Dia melihat sebuah tongkat besi yang runcing. Kyuhyun segera meraihnya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku…. Ugh…." Heechul tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia pun melihat ke bawah. Sebuah tongkat besi menusuk perutnya. Darah segar pun mengalir di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menarik diri dan berdiri mencari pintu keluar.

"Cho Kyu… Hyun…." lirih Heechul sambil berusaha meraih Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh. Kyuhyun menoleh lagi. Terlihat Heechul terbaring sambil memegang tongkat besi yang menancap di perutnya. Kyuhyun menangis sambil mundur dan menabrak lilin hingga terjatuh mengenai tirai jendela. Kyuhyun pun langsung membuka pintu ada di depan matanya dan berlari keluar sejauh mungkin. Meninggalkan rumah Heechul yang mulai terbakar.

2 Tahun Kemudian…

Kyuhyun sEommak melirik arlojinya. Dia pun memutarkan kepalanya di sekelilingnya.

Orang itu belum kunjung datang. Kyuhyun kembali meminum soda kalengnya hingga habis. Seseorang yang telah menolongnya dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dia sedang mencari pertolongan setelah kabur dari rumah Heechul yang diyakininya sudah hangus terbakar. Tidak lama, seseorang yang ditunggu pun datang, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri.

"Siwon! Kau lama sekali datangnya?"seru Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon pun langsung menyesal.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau tahu? Temanku sudah datang ke Korea. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan dia."

"Teman? Yang Mana?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Kim Heenim. Aku pernah cerita denganmu kan. Heenim adalah teman bisnisku 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia baru saja kembali dari London. Ayo cepat kita pergi. Dia sedang menunggu kita!"seru Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun yang sedang bengong.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon telah sampai di restoran. Siwon mencari Heenim yang sedang menunggunya. Kyuhyun pun ikut memutarkan kepalanya bermaksud membantu mencarinya walaupun tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Heenim itu.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Siwon sambil menunjuk Heenim dan menarik Kyuhyun mendekati mejanya. Kyuhyun pun sontak menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Siwon.

Lelaki yang rambutnya berwarna abu-abu tetapi dia… Dia mirip sekali dengan Heechul.

Heenim pun berdiri setelah melihat kedatangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Kau pasti lama menunggunya."sesal Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa."jawab Heenim dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku perkenalkan denganmu. Dia ini temanku, Kyuhyun."ujar Siwon.

"Halo. Kenalkan, nama saya Kim Heenim."ucap Heenim sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming bahkan tidak mendengar percakapan mereka karena begitu terkejutnya sehingga dia pun pingsan di pelukan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun!? Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun?"seru Siwon khawatir sambil berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun pun mulai terbuka. Dia melihat sekeliling. Ruangan yang dia kenal. Rupanya dia berada di kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun terbangun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau sudah sadar?"seru Siwon mulai senang melihat Kyuhyun mulai sadar. Kyuhyun pun menatap mata Siwon. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Siwon menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun karena masih trauma dengan insiden pembunuhan Min Ho dan Donghae, Kyuhyun pun menolaknya. Walapun ditolak, Siwon masih setia menemaninya sebagai teman. Namun saat dia bertemu dengan Heenim yang begitu miripnya dengan Heechul, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kasurnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau langsung turun? Kau kan baru sadar."cemas Siwon.

"Heenim… dia…. tidak. Dia bukan Kim Heenim! Tetapi dia Heechul! Dia Pembunuh!?" Kyuhyun mulai berbicara ngelantur membuat Siwon bingung.

"Kyuhyun. Kau pasti masih sakit. Lebih kau istirahat dulu."ucap Siwon berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun agar kembali ketempat tidurnya. Namun Kyuhyun menolak. Dia berusaha memberitahukan kalau Kim Heenim itu adalah Heechul.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar?"tanya Heenim yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Hh… Heenim. Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Tetapi sepertinya dia belum terlalu pulih."jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung membelakangi Siwon karena takut melihat Heenim. Siwon langsung mendekati Heenim.

"Siwon!"seru Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah Siwon mendekati Heenim namun gagal.

"Maafkan Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi takut denganmu. Aku…. Ugh…." mata Siwon pun melotot menatap Heenim lalu dia melihat kebawah. Sebuah pisau yang dipegang Heenim telah menusuk perutnya. Heenim terus menikam perut Siwon dengan cara yang sama. Menikamnya hingga isi perutnya pun keluar. Siwon pun terbaring di lantai dengan tak bernyawa lagi. Kyuhyun pun berteriak kaget melihat kejadian itu. Heenim tersenyum lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan dia menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun yang ketakutan itu dengan lembut.

"Apa kabar, Kyuhyun? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau jadi semakin cantik. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyuhyun."ucapnya dengan penuh romantis namun tenang.

"Ka…Ka..Kau… Heechul?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup? Bukankah waktu itu seharusnya kau sudah mati bersama rumahmu yang terbakar?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan bingung namun penuh gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Semua ini karenamu, Kyuhyun. Karena kau masih hidup maka aku pun tetap hidup."

"Apa?"  
>Heechul tidak menggubris kebingungan Kyuhyun. Heechul langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan ciuman mendadaknya pun langsung berusaha mendorong tubuh Heechul. Namun tetap saja, kekuatan Heechul begitu kuat memeluknya dan begitu nafsu melumat bibir Kyuhyun seakan merindukan ciuman bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik sebuah vas disampingnya. Selagi Heechul menciumnya, Kyuhyun berusaha meraih vas dan mengambilnya. Lalu dipukulnya kepala Heechul dengan vas. Heechul pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Mendapat kesempatan, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Heechul hingga terjatuh lalu Kyuhyun meloncat melewatinya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan berusaha meminta pertolongan dari keluarganya.<p>

"Appa! Eomma! Tolong aku!? Heechul masih hidup! Appa! Eomma! Dimana kalian?"teriak Kyuhyun berusaha mencari orang tuanya. Iya. Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua kejahatan Heechul kepada orang tuanya saat Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun terus berlari menyusuri kamar di lantai dua itu sehingga sampai di kamar terakhir. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat kamar yang penuh darah itu. Appa dan Eommanya telah terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Appa! Eomma!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendekati orang tuanya. Menggoyangkan tubuh mereka, berusaha menyadarkan mereka. Namun tetap saja tidak ada gerakan kesadaran sedikit pun.

"Mereka sudah mati."ucap Heechul yang sudah ada di depan Kyuhyun sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kyuhyun pun menangis terisak melihat kematian orang tuanya.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Teganya kau membunuh orang tuaku."

"Mereka menghalangiku. Waktu aku menunjukkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya kepada mereka dan meminta restu untuk menikah denganmu. Mereka malah menolakku dan mengancamku akan dilaporkan ke polisi. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya cintaku tidak direstui mereka? Sangat sakit hati."

"KAU GILA, Heechul!?"teriak Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun berlari mundur hingga ke naik ke jendela. Heechul pun panik melihatnya langsung mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun!?"teriak Heechul sambil menahan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan! Kau sudah membunuh orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Daripada aku bersamamu lebih baik aku mati!?"seru Kyuhyun hendak meloncat dari jendela di lantai 2. Namun Heechul tetap menahannya. Cuacanya pun makin gelap menjelang malam. Terjadi pergulatan diantara mereka. Sehingga Kyuhyun yang membelakangi jendela pun terpleset karena berusaha mendorong tubuh Heechul. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh secara bersamaan. Mereka pun mendarat dengan keras dan mengalirkan banyak darah. Dengan sedikit kesadaran, Kyuhyun melirik Heechul yang terbaring dengan bersimbah darah.

Bisa diyakini kepalanya pun pecah karena mengenai daratan yang begitu keras. Dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kyuhyun pun menutup matanya. Setidaknya, Heechul benar-benar sudah mati beserta dirinya.

Seorang wanita berpakaian putih sedang sibuk menata rambut pasiennya yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kyuhyun. Sekarang Anda sudah cantik. Oh iya, Kyuhyun. Saya permisi sebentar ya. Ada panggilan."ujar suster itu sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menunduk terdiam di kursi rodanya. Enam bulan yang lalu sejak peristiwa itu. Dia masih bernyawa, sehingga dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun akibat dari kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mengalami kelumpuhan total. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan dia tidak bisa berbicara dan menggerakkan kepalanya. Dia hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat. Entah Kyuhyun harus bersyukur atau tidak karena dia masih hidup. Namun ada sedikit kekhawatirannya bahkan lebih. Dia mulai meragukan kematian Heechul. Akankah Heechul benar-benar sudah mati dengan matanya sendiri? Seorang dokter wanita yang merawat Kyuhyun pun datang. Dia menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Lalu dokter itu berjongkok dan menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tahu, pasti sulit untukmu. Kau yang sabar ya. Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti bisa sembuh dari kelumpuhan ini." Dokter itu berdiri.

"Oh iya, aku mau memberitahukanmu. Kalau tunanganmu sudah datang."ucap dokter itu sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercengang mendengarnya. Matanya terus berkedip menandakan keheranannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan buket bunga di paha Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dikursi roda. Orang itu pun berdiri di hadapannya lalu berjongkok dan tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bisa melihat wajahnya terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai terheran melihatnya yang seharusnya sudah mati. Iya. Heechul telah kembali dengan hidup. Sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu saat dia menjadi Kim Heenim yang kembali tanpa cacat bahkan terlihat lebih sehat layaknya orang normal.

Heechul tersenyum lagi melihat kecantikan Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi itu. Lalu dia pun mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Aku rindu sekali denganmu. Akhirnya kita bisa bersatu. Kau pasti heran bagaimana aku bisa hidup. Padahal waktu itu aku jatuh bersamamu. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Kalau kau masih hidup maka aku pun ikut hidup. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena nyawamu adalah nyawaku. Sejak darahmu mengalir ditubuhku, kau menyelamatkan aku dari penyakit leukimia. Sejak itu, aku semakin yakin kalau kau adalah belahan jiwaku."

Mata Kyuhyun memancarkan keterkejutannya saat mendengar perkataan Heechul. Dulu memang Heechul pernah meminta sedikit darahnya. Tapi Heechul hanya bilang untuk mencari tahu golongan darahnya tapi dia tidak tahu kalau darahnya telah dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh Heechul. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa darahnya bisa membuat Heechul hidup. Sosok Heechul tetap saja misteri.

Dokter wanita itu telah kembali. Heechul pun berdiri.

"Bagaimana dokter? Apakah tunanganku ini boleh pulang?"tanya Heechul.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Anda bisa membawa pulang tunangan Anda. Seperti yang aku pesan kepada Anda. Anda harus merawatnya dengan baik."

"Tenang saja, dok. Aku pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu." dokter wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Lalu Heechul membelakangi Kyuhyun dan memutarkan kursi rodanya. Kemudian mendorongnya menuju ke jalan keluar.

"Kyuhyun, sayang. Kita akan segera pulang ke rumah kita. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kamar kita. Begitu sampai disana, kau harus mandi dulu. Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan air hangat untukmu. Oh iya, beberapa hari lagi kita akan menikah. Aku yakin kau pasti senang dengan pernikahan kita nanti…" Heechul terus berceloteh sambil mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Rasanya dia ingin menolaknya. Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Heechul. Ingin kabur dari Heechul. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia lumpuh. Lumpuh total. Kini Kyuhyun menyesal karena dirinya masih hidup dan Heechul berhasil memilikinya seutuhnya. Sungguh, kini Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Penuh kesedihan di dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis.

End

Wah…. Akhirnya selesai juga FF horor pertama saya ini ^^;

Oke deh! Silakan menjawab pertanyaan berikut ini:

1. Bagian cerita mana yang menyeramkan?

2. Bagian cerita mana yang paling menyedihkan?

3. Bagian cerita mana yang paling tragis?

4. Terakhir, berikan komentar kalian terhadap FF horor pertama saya ini!

Gomawo, mates yang sudah setia membaca FF saya dari awal sampai terakhir. ^_^;


End file.
